List of Obscure Holidays
Pi Day, the day dedicated to Pi. Celebrated on March 14th. *Fluffy Cat Day, celebrated on the same day as Independence Day. *Captain Picard Day, celebrated among children on board the USS Enterprise-D, there is a competition of which child can depict Picard best in their art. *Commander Riker Day, the day after Captain Picard Day. He probably likes the attention. *No Day and Yes Day: two days depicted in the book Yes Day. On No Day, people say "no" a lot and on Yes Day, people say "yes" a lot. *Rugrats Day, a day I made up on the first of September. *Live Long and Prosper Day, made by me to celebrate on September 6th. *Lieutenant-Commander LaForge Day: on September fifth, as I thought he would like a day, too. *Chocolate Ice Cream Day on September 7th. *International Cuddle Day, a Doc Mcstuffins holiday focused only on cuddling. *International Puddle Day, another Doc Mcstuffins holiday for jumping in rain puddles. *Harry Potter Day, made up, on September 8th. *Dragon Day, celebrated the day after Harry Potter Day. *Cat and Dog Equality Day. *Backwards Day, also featured in Yes Day. *What Part of the Word "No" Do You Not Understand Day, featured in Yes Day. Celebrated on Sept 24th. *Echo Day. *Technology Day. *Captain Janeway Day (I put that in and cancelled out I Am The Boss Of You and the Answer Is No Day from Yes Day, as I wanted to celebrate the former instead on Sept 14. *Go Ask Your Father Day and Go Ask Your Mother Day, both featured in the book Yes Day and are celebrated on September 16th and 17th respectively. *Maybe Day, celebrated the day after Go Ask Your Mother Day. *Logic Day, celebrated the day after Maybe Day. *Reading Day, celebrated on Sept 21st. *B'Elanna Torres Day, celebrated the day after Reading Day. *Animaniac Day, celebrated the day after B'Elanna Torres Day. *Sesame Street Day, celebrated the day after What Part of the Word "No" Do You Not Understand Day. *Gibberish Day, the day after Sesame Street Day. Celebrates nonsense words like "Dingliedangliedoodle". *Sing a Song Day, the day after Gibberish Day, invented by Ernie from Sesame Street. *When Pigs Fly Day, the day after Sing a Song Day, followed by ... *Mystery Day. *Polka Dot Day. *Purple Day. *Great Giving Day, Life Day, Xmas and Hogs' Watch, alternate universe Christmases. *Pranksgiving, the Moshi Monsters version of April Fool's. *Trash Giving Day, the grouch version of Thanksgiving. *Frabjous Day, the day the Jabberwocky is slain. *Grimleich Day, the day before Frabjous Day. *Put Down the Pacifier Day, the day before Guy Fawke's. *Grey Day, the saddest day of the year on Neopets, but that may change due to Anastasia's presence and the fact that it is also Queen Fyora's birthday. *All the Neopet Days for each species: Aisha Day on Jan 3rd, Gnorbu Shearing Day on Jan 6th, Buzz Day on Jan 11th, Elephante Day on Jan 16th, Kacheek Day on Jan 29th, Zafara Day on Feb 3rd, Lenny Day on Feb 12th, Chia Day on Feb 18th, Tonu Day on Feb 21st, Mynci Day on Feb 22nd, Uni Day on March 2nd, Gelert Day on March 6th, Scorchio Day on March 14th, Chomby Day on March 22nd, Shoyru Day on April 2nd, Krawk Day on April 16th, Lutari Day on April 19th, Kougra Day on April 22nd, Cybunny Day on April 27th, Lupe Day on May 2nd, Hissi Day on May 4th, Moehog Day on May 14th, Koi Day on May 25th, Yurble Day on May 28th, Jubjub Day on June 6th, Quiggle Day on June 13th, Nimmo Day on June 15th, Kau Day on June 19th, Acara Day on June 28th, Flotsam Day on July 3rd, Ixi Day on July 11th, Tuskaninny Day on July 12th, Kiko Day on July 17th, Peophin Day on July 26th, Ruki Day on July 29th, Blumaroo Day on August 8th, Meerca Day on August 18th, Usukicon on August 20th, Grundo Day on August 24th, Kyrii Day on August 29th, Draik Day on September 9th, Techo Day on September 13th, Poogle Day on September 19th, Fairy Day on September 20th, Skieth Day on September 25th, Grarrl Day on Oct 4th, Eyrie Day on Oct 10th, Bori Day on Oct 13th, Jetsam Day on Oct 16th, Symol Day on Oct 23rd, Korbat Day on Oct 26th, Slorg Day on Nov 3rd, Pteri Day on Nov 8th, Vandagyre Day on Nov 12th, Usul Day on Nov 27th, Xweetok Day on Nov 29th, Bruce Day on Dec 5th, Wocky Day on Dec 12th, and Ogrin Day on Dec 28th. *Other Neopian festivals celebrating a certain individual: Sloth Appreciation Day on Jan 14th, Jhudora Day on Feb 4th (Illusen's quests are unavailable that day), Illusen Day on St.Patrick's Day, Fyora Day on June 2nd, and Coltzan Day on July 9th. *More Neopian festivals, honoring worlds: Tyrannian Victory Day on May 12th, Discovery of Meridell Day on July 30th and Discovery of Brightvale Day on August 11th. *Other Neopian holidays are Petpet Appreciation Day on June 8th, Chocolate Ball Day on Sept 15th, the Gormball Championship on Sept 23rd, and Borovan Day on Dec 20th. *The Sesame Street festival Delicious Food Day. *Trousers Day. *Red and Yellow Day. Category:List Category:Crazy